Zaizen's Blog
by Raf Kowalski
Summary: Read Zaizen Hikaru's post on his blog about his birthday and how he's called 'Buchou' now! Happy Birthday, Zaizen-kun! XD


**I made this fic last night, insomnia attacks (again) -_-" or it's because I'm too excited? Haha. Well, this is a birthday present for Zaizen Hikaru :3 and if it's lame, you've been warned T_T**

**Disclaimer: Only a day, puh-leaaaase Konomi Takeshi-sensei! Let Zaizen-kun be mine only today! Or an hour! What? NO? Okay...**

* * *

**Zaizen's Blog**

A person who knows most often says least

**About me**

The Naniwa Tensai

Zaizen Hikaru. 14 years of age. The nickname says all. And oh, I like composing music. Check out my myspace if you have time.

**Links**

Zaizen's myspace

**Facebook Badge**

(picture)

Zaizen Hikaru

Thanks for the greetings guys.

Location: Osaka, Japan

* * *

_**Birthday Boy Being Buchou**_

Posted on July, 20 20XX at 20.07

Yeah, so today's my birthday. Thanks to all for the greetings, both on birthday and on being buchou. I really appreciate it, especially the surprise party.

I woke up at six, as usual. My mum cooked shiratama much more than she used to cook. She knows how I like it. My brother, his wife, and my father also greeted me and even sung happy birthday song. Just a troublesome called my nephew that gave a little problem by playing with my socks and throwing them away so I was kinda in a rush this morning, for I had to search for them before going to school.

It was my lucky day that I arrived on time. In school, class yelled happy birthday by the time I opened the door. So did the teachers, after being told of course.

Actually, those all were predictable. What I was waiting for was that my senpais, who are already in high school, came again to the clubroom and everything was back like a year ago. They are annoyingly stupid, but honestly miss-able. Last night I chatted with Kenya-senpai on facebook, but I didn't see any hint that he'd come to celebrate my birthday.

All I have now is Kin-chan, and he is still insensitive. I bet he wouldn't greet me if only Shiraishi-senpai didn't tell him.

(Hey… he isn't buchou anymore :P)

To the point. So here's how I became a buchou. I walked through the tennis courts when I was about to go home. Okay, with a hope that they were really there and brought me cake. Then yes, they popped out of bushes, startling me. Thank God the cake was fine. Shiraishi-senpai wrote 'happy birthday' on his bandages, Ishida-senpai wore a party hat (you don't have to imagine, I have his photo on facebook. You can tag yourself), Chitose-senpai gave me a lot of presents, Baka Pair played cabaret for me (I also have the video).

And my favorite, Kenya-senpai sung happy birthday in rap. That was cool.

We ate the cake while Kin-chan came, befuddled. He was shocked seeing doodles on Shirashi-senpai's 'hand of poison', but became calm when I put the cake in his mouth. Then Chitose-senpai asked me to open his presents, and here they are:

1. A green guitar pick

2. An Arctic Monkey's T-shirt, original!

3. A DVD of Amelie

4. A pink (WHAT?) photo frame

5. A letter

First, I didn't have any idea with the letter. I was busy thinking how generous he was, so I started to doubt him. The guitar pick must be from Ishida-senpai, then the T-shirt is from Shiraishi-senpai and Kenya-senpai, and the frame is undoubtedly from the couple. He maybe only gave me the DVD.

Back to the letter. I opened it and read it loudly. I forgot what was written exactly, but the point was that I'm a buchou now. The official ceremony and blah blah will be held next Monday with Osamu-sensei. In fact, they had known that kantoku will choose me as a buchou, then they asked him to tell me today. And Osamu-sensei nicely let me know before the time.

What in my mind was: COOL! A BUCHOU! FINALLY! :DD :P

The news spread so quickly that I found my Wall flooded with greetings. I'm sorry if yours isn't replied yet, but I will do it ASAP.

I think this is the longest post I've ever posted, haha. Well, see you and good night.

* * *

**41 Comments so far**

**Ecstasy Shiraishi** said being a buchou isn't as easy as you think, Zaizen. Bring Shitenhouji to the final under your leadership!

**The Naniwa Tensai** said I know, senpai. And I will.

**The Naniwa SpeedStar** said Happy Birthday, Again! :) No Speed, No Life! Hahaha, you must be surprised for the party, right? It's my idea! :D

**The Naniwa Tensai** said you have written that on my wall. I know, I know…

**Sexy Yuushi** said Happy Birthday, Zaizen. Don't mind my cousin, he's hyper as always…

**The Naniwa Tensai** said thanks, Oshitari-senpai. Where do you go to school now?

**Sexy Yuushi** said I go to Hyoutei. Oh, Mukahi sends you greetings. He is on vacation now, so he can't be online

**Rabu Rabu** said yuuuhuuu~~ our cabaret was soooo amazing, wasn't it? Kyuuu

**The Naniwa SpeedStar **said shut up, Yuushi. Or I'll break your fake spectacles.

**The Naniwa Tensai** said Oshitari-senpai: oh. Okay, say thanks to him.

Kenya-senpai: o.O

Koharu-senpai+Yuuji-senpai: actually it's ridiculous and disgusting. But I appreciated your effort.

**Akutagawa Jirou** said CONGRATULATIONS, ZAIZEN-KUN! XD I know you'll make it! And Happy Birthday too :)

**The Naniwa Tensai** said thanks, Akutagawa-senpai.

**Ootori Choutarou** said Congratulations, Zaizen-kun. Happy 15th Birthday ^^ let's compete to the Nationals!

**The Naniwa Tensai** said thank you, Ootori. Sure :) anyway, who's the buchou now?

**Ootori Choutarou** said it's Hiyoshi-kun. Oshitari-senpai: I just realize, your nickname... teehee ^^

**The King Atobe** said Arn~ so the little Zaizen goes older. Happy birthday. Even though Ore-sama barely knows you, Ore-sama will send you a present. Isn't Ore-sama nice, arn~? That will be the best present you have got. But the winner is always Hyoutei!

**The Naniwa Tensai** said Ootori: oh.

Atobe-san: thanks, but I'm not little, Atobe-san. I'll be waiting for it

**Akutagawa Jirou** said You're welcome! X)

Oshitari: where does Mukahi go?

**Sexy Yuushi** said Kenya: hey, chicken. If you dare enough, come here. Or you're just out of cost so you aren't able to call, huh?

Ootori: haha :))

Jirou: to his hometown village. Will be back next week.

**Akutagawa Jirou** said oh… sou desu ne. *yawns* go to bed, bye!

**Momo-chan** said Congratulations, Zaizen! You will face mamushi then! He's the buchou now! And Happy Birthday again!

**Yagyuu Hiroshi** said fufufu, this cocky brat becomes a buchou. Happy birthday.

**Apple Bubblegum** said WHOA! Zaizen! Congratulations! Happy birthday! Why didn't you give me the cake even if just a piece? XO

**Yagyuu Hiroshi** said that was Niou. Happy birthday and congratulations, Zaizen-kun.

**Bakaya** said hyahahahaha! C'mon, beat me, punk!

**Kirihara** said Niou-senpai! Stop typing under someone's name! :|

**Aoi The Best** said Wow! Congratulations, Zaizen-kun. When I became a buchou, they didn't hold any party, haha :P happy birthday, too! Wish you all the best

**The Naniwa Tensai** said Momo: you're welcome. So Kaidou's the buchou of Seigaku. He deserves it I think

Niou-senpai: -_-"

Marui-senpai: well, I didn't buy the cake… so I can't leave a slice for you. By the way, it's strawberry cheese cake :9

Yagyuu-senpai: thank you. I know

Niou-senpai again: hahahaha, BAKAYA :P

Akaya: I just read.

Aoi: thank you. Maybe because it coincided with my birthday

I gotta go to bed, oyasumi T_T

**SaikiKanpatsuNoKiwami** said gawd! Your guesses are true o.O how'd you know about those presents! Gaaah

**The Naniwa Tensai** said it was suspicious in the first place -_-

**SaikiKanpatsuNoKiwami** said ah, I should say those were from Shiraishi alone

**TezukaK** said Congratulations, Zaizen. Don't let your guard down

**A Silent Photograph** said congratulations, Zaizen ^^ you are the next big thing. Happy 15th birthday :]

Minna, check my photography blog. Thanks~ .

**Kikumaru the Cat** said Nya! Happy birthday, Zaizen-kun~ XD and congratulations~ :3

Fuji: I've seen your newest blog! It's awesome! X) And who's the girl? *evilly smile*

**A Silent Photograph** said it's my nee-san, Kikumaru

**asdfgh** said mada mada dane, Zaizen-senpai :)

**The Naniwa Tensai** said Tezuka-senpai: thank you.

Fuji-senpai: thank you, I'll check it later

Kikumaru-senpai: thank you (again)

Echizen: yeah whatever

Bye all *yawns*

**Ooishi Syuichirou** said Wow, it was a good day, wasn't it? And your family is so nice ^_^ it's good to know that you're surrounding by nice people, so you have to be grateful! In your 15th birthday today, I hope that you always keep up the good work, humbler, smarter, and will reach your dreams in the future. Don't forget to always obey your parents. And I'm so happy for you :') as a new buchou, you have to be wise in dealing with problems. Good luck! Congratulations!

**Ooishi Syuichirou** said Well, it seems that you have already slept, ne, Zaizen? Okay, oyasuminasai ^_^

**Kintarou Tooyama** said haha! Ooishi-senpai is being ignored! XP WAIT! Koshimae, are you here?

**Ecstasy Shiraishi** said Kin-chan, sleep.

* * *

**Review? Comment? Anyone? :D**

**And last but not least…**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, ZAIZEN HIKARU! X)**


End file.
